An Old Switcheroo
Plot Eggstreme is handing onto a cliff on on a grim-looking mountain, with the wind blowing hard and quakes beginning to appear. A blaring roar is heard several times as it grows larger each time. A spiked, gray, mutant bear that appears to have a bit of mange stomps forward with Dr. Animo on it's back. Dr. Animo: Hmm. If I simply knock of you this cliff and leave, nobody will know what happened. Except me, that is. That would really be too much of a....cliffhanger, don't 'cha think Benjamin? Eggstreme: You talk big when you're riding furry creatures, Animo. I've got some of mine own that I'd like to show you! (Cliff beings to crumble a bit) Dr. Animo: You always were too ignorant for you're own good, Tennyson. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but... The mutant bear stands on it's hindlegs about to swipe down at Eggstreme. Eggstreme: Enough with puns, Dr. Freakimo! Oh yeah, can you hold this? (Opens palm of hand, reveals egg and throws it at the Mutant Bear) The egg explodes after coming in contact with the Mutant Bear. Noxious gas seeps out and causes a major stink, irritating the mutated beast. The Mutant Bear swings about, trying to get rid of the gas. Dr. Animo falls off during all this and Eggstreme takes the opportunity to climb up to safety. (Picks up Animo by collar) Eggstreme: Now where were we? Animo sneakily places a small circular device on the Omnitrix and then snaps his fingers. The Mutant Bear bites onto Eggstremes leg and slings him against the mountain side repeatedly. Eggstreme reacts by taking an egg off his shoulder and chunking it to the ground where it releases sleeping gas that knocks the bear out like a lightbulb. (Turns around) Eggstreme: Now that I've taken down your Teddy Bear-Aaaand he's gone. (Times out) '' Ben: ''(Notices Omnitrix is buzzing with electricity) ...Uhh, sure, why not? (Shakes wrist and electricity disappears) ''Much better. Scene cuts to Blukic and Driba on Galvan Prime currently trying to fix a computer with busted screen. Luhley walks in and scolds them both for not using the proper tools. (Agitated) Luhley: Don't you two know to do anything? You don't use ''these ''tools, you use ''these ''tools! And to think I chose ''you, ''Driba, over Blukic. Blukic: Buuuuurn. Driba: Was not! Blukic: Was too. Driba: Was not! ''Ben walks in with a pile of crates in his arms, barely able to hold them near above his shoulders. '' (Stumbling) Ben: Wh-where did Azmuth want these? My back...(Is about to fall)'' Luhley: Careful, Ben 10! (Flies over and keeps him balanced) Ben and Luhley carefully place the crates in a stack and Blukic and Driba start fixing up the busted computer screen. Ben takes a load off by sitting in a corn on some old boxes and papers. Ben: Is it always this hot in here? Jeez. Somebody pass me the AC. Luhley: I guess it is true that you've not adapted to Galvan Prime's atmosphere and temperature yet. What's keeping you here anyway? Ben: I promised Azmuth I'd fly over and take care of his work. I didn't want to but, you can't just ignore the guy who made you a hero. Azmuth teleports himself in the room in front of Ben. Ben sits up straight in a surprised manor. '' Azmuth: Ben Tennyson! Ben: What did I do? I put the crates where you asked me to! Azmuth: No time for jocularity at moment like this! Earth needs you as soon as possible! Who knows what immanent danger lurks among your planet! Ben: ...You what me outta your way, don't you? Azmuth: Yes, how smart for a non-galvan. You've served your purpose, so I don't need you here any longer. ''(Teleports Ben home) ''Oh yes, one more detail I need to distress; Do not bother me with any affairs you may have, I am exceedingly busy and cannot be disturbed under any conditions. Good-bye, Ben Tennyson. Ben is teleported to a Plumber ship currently stationed in the orbit of Majoria Lecktric. Grandpa Max, Magister Hulka, Magister Arnux, and a few members of Alpha Squad are also along board. Grandpa Max is talking and apparently giving directions to Alpha Squad. Magister Arnux is piloting the ship and Magister Hulka steps forward to Ben. Magister Hulk: Larval Dipteroid! Eyes front and center! (Surprised) Ben 10: Gah! S-sir, yes, sir! ''(Salutes) Magister Hulka: Hah-ha! Just messing with you, soldier. Adese, Tennyson. You're probably wondering why you were teleported here instead of Earth, right? Ben: You're going to tell me, aren't you? Magister Hulka: Hmm. Well, yes, we contacted Azmuth to teleport you to us so you can help us on this agonizing quest. A mercenary and well established villain is on Majoria Lektric progressing in a heist. Ben: What's the guys name? Why am I here? Magister Hulka: His name is currently unknown, so we just refer to him as "The Dark One", due to his outfit. I honestly don't care what you call him, we just know that his suit has some extraordinary abilities. We both know how you fair against superpowered criminals. (Approaching them) Magister Arnux: I can tell you first hand that this guy is no picnic. He took down our Alpha Squad more times than I can count. He's evaded detection, the Plumbers, and is described by many as "Unpredictable and Dangerous". Ben: I'm on the case, Magisters. Take me to the planet so I can turn "The Dark One" into "The Dark None". Shouldn't take a second. (Omnitrix starts jolting electricity around itself) ''Give or take.. Magister Hulka: Don't muck it up out there, cadet. We don't even know why this scum is here. (From a distance) Grandpa Max: Just know he isn't "Your average Joe", if you know what I mean. Good luck out there, kiddo. I'll beam you right through. ''(Pulls lever and a teleporter beam hits Ben and he's sent down to Majoria Lecktric) Ben sees The Dark One holding up some citizens of the Tricitian race. Individuals are being held hostage, the place being ransacked looks damaged and The Dark One collecting electrical weapons from a Museum Tour Guide. Ben crouches down out of sight and hits the Omnitrix, while he does so, electricity jolts around the Omnitrix. Walkaworst: (Sees piece of glass and looks at reflection) What the..WHAT? Walkatrout and The Worst?! No! This is bad. Really, really bad! I just turned into a useless fish! Why the heck am I getting fusion aliens again?! The Dark One, with a large containment cube of electrical weapons, minimizes the cube and places away. He runs away after doing his deed and bumps into Walkaworst. Walkaworst: Ow. What where you're going dude! Wait...it's you. How's it going, Joe? (Grins) The Dark One: Out of my way, lumpy. Unless you wanna get turned into a fish-fry...(Hand ignites with flames) (Stepping back) Walkaworst: You're going to give back what you stole. (Hand extinguishes) The Dark One:'' (Gets in fighting stance)'' Make me. Walkaworst: Given the circumstances, I have to! (Runs at The Dark One furiously) '' ''The Dark One viciously kicks Walkaworst into a glass wall, with him busting through it. At he wipes off shattered glass from his fins, The Dark One puts his two hands together and fires off diamonds at Walkaworst, breaking as they directly hit his skin. The impact pushes Walkaworst against a screen showing a Tricitian apparently as a newsman. Walkaworst gets electrocuted from breaking into the screen. Walkaworst: (Panting) ''I don't think I like you... You're due for a beating.....eventually. The Dark One: ''(Picks up Walkaworst by the dorsal fin) Who sent you? Long John Silvers? Stay out of my way and my sight, blob. Walkaworst: I'm not through with you yet, dude! I hope you taste like chicken! (Chomps on The Dark One's arm) '' The Dark One: Ahhck! Stupid fish! ''(Arm generates energy and blasts Walkaworst into a floating dumpster) ''Right where you belong! ''The Omnitrix times out and Ben sticks his hand out first to pull himself out of the dumpster. Trash covers him, and his hair is a mess. The Dark One is also nowhere to be found. Grandpa Max is now standing below looking unsatisfied with Ben. '' ''(Looking at him) Ben: What? Grandpa Max: First of all, why didn't you tell us your Omnitrix wasn't working right. Second, how could you let yourself be taken down so easily? Ben: So you think this is my ''fault?! Where was backup? Where was Alpha Squad? Where were YOU? And the whole, Omnitrix on the fritz thing is just as new to me as it is to you, Grandpa. (Sighs) Grandpa Max: Ben, we couldn't go down there and help you because The Dark One might've resorted to taking hostages or causing even more unnecessary destruction. We thought you could handle this! Ben: I can handle it! Walkaworst can't. Anyway, I can't contact Azmuth even if I wanted to. Grandpa Max: Well you can't help us until somebody helps you. Ben: Oh, please! Imagine what'll be like when I turn into...Humongobig! Or how about Atomicarms! I'll be 10 times more better at kicking butt with those fusions! Grandpa Max: ''(Groans) I know I'm going to end up regretting this, but come on! We have The Dark One's position locked onto and we can still get to him in time if we hurry! (Presses buttons on small remote and the Plumber ship retrieves him and Ben) (Aboard the ship) Ben: This guy's got some nerve dumping me like yesterday's garbage. I can take him now that I know what I'm up against. (Hits Omnitrix) The Alpha Squad stares awkwardly at Ben, who has transformed. Magister Arnux looks at him and is just as confused at his appearance. Magister Arnux: Might wanna take a look at yourself, Ben. (Shows him holographic mirror) Echodactyl: Echodactyl?! Awww man! Why couldn't I have gotten Jetdactyl?! I'd even take something along the lines of Pesky Chill.. Magister Hulka: No time, soldier! We need you out and about, understand? Echodactyl: Uhhh..Sir yes sir! I'm on it! Magister Hulka opens up an air lock and Echodactyl soars out in pursuit of The Dark One, who is flying out in space with only his suit. '' The Dark One is only moments away from Echodactyl. Echodactyl's jetpack boosts away and Echodactyl catches up to and confronts The Dark One. The Dark One: You're the same dirt who tried to stop me! ''(Points at his Omnitrix) I remember just now seeing that symbol! Echodactyl: (Squawks) Good memory. I bet you'll remember this! (Produces sonic squawk at The Dark One) (Is hit by the sonic squawk) The Dark One: Let's just cut to the chase! (Zooms toward him) The Dark One speeds towards Echodactyl and produces thorn proportions from his arms. Echodactyl creates a cone just as hit is hit and destroyed by The Dark One's thorny arms. Echodactyl shoots an energy beam from his mouth hitting The Dark One in point blank range. The Dark One retaliates by swooping one of his arms at him and Echodactyl creates a ring of clones around The Dark One, just as he is hit. (Surrounded) The Dark One: I think we're done here. (All the clones) Echodactyl: Yeah, we are! (They all produce sonic squawks at The Dark One) The Dark One flies straight up and all the Echodactyl clones hit each other with the sonic squawks. A huge explosion of the internalized star power goes off. Only one Echodactyl remains as he witnesses The Dark One evade him yet again. The Plumber ship comes to pick up Echodactyl shortly after the battle. Echodactyl reverts back as Grandpa Max and Magister Hulka look ashamed at Ben. Ben: Okay, you're not catching you at our best. Magister Hulka: Son, don't make me consider you a Larval Dipteroid again..(Walks off) Grandpa Max: (Shakes head in disappointment) What's the excuse this time, Ben? Ben: I was about to ask you all the same question! You could've gave me just a little firepower out there, you know! But nah, you let an Astrodactyl and Echo Echo hybrid get his butt handed to him by a costume patrolling creep! Grandpa Max: You said you could handle it, and I let you try. Maybe we were both wrong.. Ben: Fine! I can track this guy, no problem. Call me if you need me.'' (Is walking off to transport pod)'' I'll have probably put in the hospital before then, though. (Types in coordinates and is transported) Ben is transported to an Intergalactic Food Court, but before he enters he sees that several notorious criminals such as Vulkanus, Dr. Psychobos, and especially Argit. Ben: Not here to fight. I need information. (Glances and sees an alien being beaten down by a bulkier alien) ...Aaaand somebody who can dish out what he can take! (Scrolls through holograms of fusion aliens and randomly hits one) Kickin Shock: (Screeches like a hawk) ''...AWESOME! ''Kickin Shock makes his way inside the Food Court and looks around for shady characters and ominous villains. Nobody really pays attention to him except for Vulkanus, who appears to have his suspicions. Vulkanus gets up from eating some sort of guacamole sandwich, and blocks Kickin Shock from moving forward. '' ''(Displeased) Kickin Wolfer: Can I help you? Vulkanus: Yeah, you can. You look familiar. Where have I seen you before, Mr...? Kickin Shock: Mr. None of your business. You may of heard of me. Now get out of my way, Detrovite! Vulkanus: Interesting choice of words. I have a few myself; You're dead meat! (Throws punch at him) (Dodges and catches arm) Kickin Shock: Hmm. I've never felt more alive. (Picks up Vulcanus and throws him into the air) Vulkanus falls to the ground on his face and shakes his head a bit from the dizziness. He then yells savagely and runs at him bearing fists. Kickin Shock creates a electrical blast that pushes Vulkanus all the way across the food court. He jumps upon him and beats him against the ground until he loses consciousness. All the other patrons and customers at the Food Court look at Kickin Shock in fear. (Sudden Screech Kickin Shock: What?! Did any of you want a turn? Huh?! Everybody who stares quickly goes back to eating or whatever they were doing. Argit gets up from playing cards, presumably cheating and approaches Kickin Shock. '' Argit: I know that ugly mug anywhere! Ben Tennys- (Puts Argit in a headlock and electrocutes) Kickin Shock: Shut it, Argit! (Puffs out smoke from electrocution) Argit: Shutting it! (Drops Argit) Kickin Shock: I need information. What do you know about a mercenary named The Dark One. Argit: (Brushing off jacket) I know lots about mercenaries! ''Dark Mercenaries, The Mercenary, and I know more than One Mercenary. Take your pick. (Grabbing him slamming him to a wall) Kickin Shock: Don't hold out on me, Argit! You're not gonna be so slippery this time! Talk! Argit stares face to face with a very aggressive Kickin Shock and gulps The scene cuts to Ben in his car with Argit discussing The Dark One. '' Argit: And that's all I know, I swear! The guy's been doing all sorts of wicked deeds. I heard he isn't exactly cheap, either. Ben: Oh really? What can you tell me about his suit? Argit: Not really my color but we all have our fashion statements.. Ben: Not the design, the powers! Argit: Powers? Nobody said anything about powers! Ben: Well when I fought him he was shooting flames, and diamond shards and other stuff. Argit: Sounds to me like he's a ripoff version of you. Ben: You think he copied Heatblast, Diamondhead and my other aliens? Argit: It's a sketchy theory, but a good one. Think about it. Who is tougher than you?! No seriously, tell me. I got a bet placed on somebody who thinks they can take you one on one. Ben: It's Milfred isn't it? Looks like you'll be getting good money soon. Argit: Heh heh. Yeah, I thought so. ''Ben comes to a stop at a stop sign and lets Argit off. Some Plumbers come out and cuff Argit straight forward. He is shocked and somewhat disturbed. Argit: And what is this?! Ben: Dude, you skipped your Galactic Court Order. Don't blame me! (Speeds off) A hologram of two Plumbers appear on the Omnitrix. Ben stops his car and is intrigued by this. The Plumbers tell Ben that eye-witness reports say that The Dark One just took off with a component from Billions Tower. Ben puts his car in gear and zips to the tower without so much as a reflex. He make it to Billions Tower and sees The Dark One put a odd component in a containment cube to store somewhere. '' Ben: Not gonna lost him this time! ''(Gets out of car) ''Come here often, poser? The Dark One: I think I've had just about enough of you. Escape while you can, Ben. (Hands glow red like NRG's)'' Ben: If I didn't know any better I'd say that you're using a Prypiatosian-B's radioactive powers, correct? The Dark One: And you should know. (Shoots radioactive beams) The beams hit some of Ben's car and melt it in several places. Ben ducks behind it and transforms. Mothstar: Twinklestar and Mothster?! A star-faced monster moth?! COOL! ...Would've preferred Manamoth, though.. The Dark One: Like a moth to a flame, huh? (Shoots radioactive beam and burns the ground in front of Mothstar) Mothstar: I am SO lucky that's just an expression. (Shoots star-shaped rays at The Dark One, who dodges them all) ''Dang, why won't you get hit? The Dark One: Probably because you have the aim of a blind Opticoid. Heh! ''(Blows icy vapor from mask, seemingly from his mouth) Mothstar gets frozen solid so The Dark One walk away as if he's finished the job. He busts through the ice with an energy beam and a block of the broken ice knocks into The Dark One. The Dark One: Don't you know when to give up, Hero? Mothstar: (Flies in the air and shoots star-beams) Nah. (Picks up damaged streetpole and bashes it against The Dark One) The Dark One shoots magnetic fields and the streetpole wraps around Mothstar. Then several metallic items such as trashcans, postboxes, and park benches repeatedly hit Mothster. He is subdued and severely hurt from all the damage he's been taking. The Dark One: Better luck next time, Kirby. Mothstar's eyes glow bright and shoots two beams of energy directly into The Dark One. The force busts him through one side of Billions Tower, to another. His legs are wobbly and The Dark One drops to his knees in pain. Mothster exhibits enhanced strength and unleashes himself from the streetpole he was wrapped in against. '' Mothster: Up and at 'em, champ! ''(Uses telekinesis and levitates The Dark One) '' The Dark One: You may have beaten me this time, Benjamin, but next time I'll have more in store for you! ''(Exhales extreme winds and blows Mothster away so he can teleport) ''Mothster is angered by The Dark One leaving scottfree yet again. Fortunately, Grandpa Max arrives to the scene to congratulate Ben on a job well done. '' Ben: But he got away again! Aren't you going to lecture me and give me a year-long speech, Grandpa? Grandpa Max: No we were counting on him escaping again, so we set up cameras everywhere ahead of time. We knew he'd be here long enough so we could get a good read on him. For some reason he tends stick around when you show up. Ben: I recently figured out his suit has the powers of Omnitrix aliens. It's gotta be Albedo! Grandpa Max: Not only do we have Albedo incarcerated in a cell in the Null Void, but DNA Scans in the past have shown he's no villain we've ever faced before. He's completely new to us. Ben: Even though my Omnitrix isn't working, I won't stop until I have him once and for all! Characters * Ben Tennyson * Grandpa Max * Magister Hulka * Magister Arnux * Alpha Squad * Blukic and Driba * Luhley * Azmuth * Random Tricitians * Aliens at Intergalactic Food Court Villains * The Dark One * Dr. Animo ** Mutant Bear * Vulkcanus * Argit Aliens Used * Eggstreme * Walkaworst (Accidental Transformaton;First Appearance) * Echodactyl (Accidental Transformation;First Appearance) * Kickin Shock (First Appearance) * Mothstar (First Appearance) Trivia * Dr. Animo puts a small device on the Omnitrix that damaged it severely. This causes Ben to turn into Fusion Aliens again. ** Dr. Animo did not intend this however. He intended the Omnitrix to shut down completely. * Argit is revealed to have skipped his Court Order, so he is arrested again. * Vulkanus is revealed to either have escaped jail or been released. * Majoria Lecktric is visited for the first time. * The Dark One makes his debut, with his true identity being unknown. * The Dark One is revealed to be a highly skilled Mercenary and escaped with Electrical Weapons from the Tricitians and an unknown Component from Billions Tower. * As mentioned, Azmuth cannot fix the Omnitrix yet because of a current project he is working on. Category:Ben 10 Galactic LegendsCategory:Episodes